Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XIV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIII | następny=Rozdział XV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY. Poszukiwanie Franklina. We środę dnia 23-go maja Forward wiódł dalej awanturniczą swą żeglugę, i dzięki parze, której pomocy nie miało tylu dawniejszych żeglarzy, wywijał się zręcznie między lodami i górami lodowemi. Zdawał się igrać między temi ruchomemi skałami, jakby czuł przewodnictwo doświadczonego mistrza; posłuszny był myśli kapitana, jak koń ręką zręcznego powodowany jeźdźca. Temperatura się podnosiła; o szóstej rano termometr wskazywał 3° pod zero, o szóstej wieczór 2° a o północy — 4°; wiatr był lekki, południowo-wschodni. Nazajutrz rano około godziny trzeciej, okręt przybył na wysokość zatoki Posiadania, leżącej przy brzegu Ameryki przy wejściu do cieśniny Lankastra, a wkrótce pokazał się przylądek Burney. Kilku Eskimosów podążało ku statkowi, ale Hatteras nie chciał czekać na nich. Wieczorem, ostrza góry Byam Martin panującej nad przylądkiem Liverpoolskim utonęły we mgle, która też przeszkodziła do oznaczenia położenia przylądka Hay, o bardzo nizkim wreszcie cyplu, zlewającym się z pobrzeżnemi lodami; okoliczność taka utrudnia bardzo dokonanie hydrograficznych zarysów morza podbiegunowego. Ptactwo, a między niem kaczki i mewy białe, w wielkiej okazywały się ilości. Szerokość jeograficzna wynosiła wówczas 74° 01', a długości 77° 15'. Dwie góry, Katarzyny i Elżbiety, wznosiły nad chmury swe czoła ośnieżone. Przylądek Wareder leżący na prawej stronie cieśniny, i zatokę Admirality-Inlet położoną po lewej jej stronie, mało zwracającą uwagi żeglarzy śpieszących na zachód, minięto w piątek o godzinie dziesiątej. Morze silnie się bałwaniło i nieraz fale wskakiwały na pokład, nanosząc na niego odłamy lodu. Ziemie w stronie północnej leżące, przedstawiały się jak wysokie płaszczyzny wygładzone niemal i odbijające promienie słońca. Hatteras radby był płynąć wzdłuż lądów północnych żeby się coprędzej dostać do wyspy Beechey; nieprzerwana jednak ławica lodu zmuszała go, na wielkie jego zmartwienie, do wchodzenia w przejścia południowe. Z tej to przyczyny, dnia 26-go maja Forward znajdował się na wysokości przylądka York, otoczony mgłą śniegiem dzierzganą; poznał to miejsce po wysokiej górze, prawie zaostrzonej. Około południa przejrzało słońce, co pozwoliło na zrobienie obliczeń położenia; okręt znajdował się wówczas pod 74° 4' szerokości i 84° 23' długości jeograficznej. Byłato właśnie kończyna cieśniny Lankastra. Hatteras pokazywał doktorowi na mappie drogę już przebytą, i tę którą przebyć należało. Położenie brygu było interesujące w ową chwilę. — Chciałbym, mówił, znajdować się dalej na północ, ale nikt nie jest obowiązany spełniać rzeczy niepodobne do spełnienia. Jesteśmy na rozdrożu wystawionym na wszystkie wiatry; tu się zbiegają cieśniny Lankastra i Barrowa, kanał Wellingtona, przejście Regenta; wszystkie okręty żeglujące w tych stronach, musiały tu być koniecznie. — Musiało to bywać kłopotliwe dla nich, odpowiedział doktór; schodzą się tu cztery drogi, a niema słupów wskazujących którędy udać się dalej należy. Jakże sobie radzili Perry, Ross, Franklin? — Nie radzili sobie, ale robili co musieli; odparł Hatteras; dla jednego zamknięta była ciaśnina Barrowa, a dla drugiego otworzyła się w roku następnym; to znów okręt porwany został ku przejściu Regenta. Wynikło z tego, że ludzie zostali zmuszeni okolicznościami do zapoznania się z temi morzami, tak trudnemi do zrozumienia. — Szczególny kraj! mówił doktór, patrząc na kartę; wszystko to jest pocięte, podarte, poszarpane na kawały, bez ładu i porządku. Możnaby mniemać, że lądy sąsiadujące z biegunem umyślnie tak się uformowały, aby utrudnić przystęp do niego; inaczej to jest zupełnie na półkuli południowej, której lądy kończą się dobrze oznaczonemi i wygładzonemi przylądkami; jak Horn, Dobrej Nadziei i półwysep Indyjski. Być może, że jestto skutek szybszego obrotu ziemi przy równiku; ziemie krańcowe u biegunów, jeszcze płynne w pierwszych dniach stworzenia, nie mogły się ścisnąć, zbić w jedną massę w skutek zbyt małej szybkości obrotu przy osi kuli ziemskiej. — Tak to być musi, odparł kapitan, bo wszystko w świecie jest logiczne i nic nie jest bez powodów, które Bóg pozwala niekiedy uczonym odkryć. Korzystaj doktorze z tego pozwolenia. — Na nieszczęście kapitanie, nie umiem z niego korzystać, odrzekł doktór; ale cóżto za straszny wicher panuje w tej ciaśninie! dodał nasuwając sobie kaptur na głowę. — Tak; ten wicher północny głównie tu hula i spędza nas z naszej drogi. — A przecież powinienby raczej lody odeprzeć na południe, i zostawić nam wolną drogę. — Powinienby, ale wiatr nie zawsze robi co powinien, i oto ławica, w którą jak się zdaje, niepodobna się zapuścić. Sprobujemy dostać się do wyspy Griffith, a potem okrążyć wyspę Kornwallis, aby wejść na kanał Królowej nie przechodząc przez kanał Wellingtona. A jednak chciałbym koniecznie dotrzeć do wyspy Beechey, aby zasilić mój zapas węgla. — A to w jaki sposób? zapytał doktór zdziwiony. — Na tej wyspie, odpowiedział Hatteras, złożone zostały z rozkazu admiralicyi wielkie zapasy, dla wypraw mających się udać w te strony; kapitan Mac-Clintock czerpał z nich w r. 1859; ale ilekolwiek z nich skorzystał, pewny jestem że i dla nas zostało. — W samej rzeczy, rzekł doktór, od lat piętnastu strony te bywają przeglądane; aż do chwili nabrania zupełnej pewności o losie wyprawy Franklina, admiralicya utrzymywała na tych morzach pięć lub sześć okrętów. Jeśli się nie mylę, to właśnie wyspa Griffith, oznaczona na tej tu karcie, leżąca na środku prawie tego rozdroża, bywała punktem do którego przybywali wszyscy żeglarze, — Tak jest doktorze, rzekł Hatteras, i właśnie z powodu nieszczęsnej wyprawy Fraklina, poznano te odległe strony. — Bo też kapitanie, wyprawy te od roku 1845 były liczne. O Franklina i jego dwa okręty: Erebus i Terror, zaniepokojono się dopiero w r. 1848. Stary przyjaciel tego żeglarza, doktór Richardson, mający siedmdziesiąt lat życia, pośpieszył do Kanady i płynął rzeką Coppermine aż do ujścia jej do morza podbiegunowego; Jakób Ross dowodzący okrętami Entreprise i Investigator puścił się w 1848 roku z Uppernawik i przybył do przylądka York, przy którym my się teraz znajdujemy. Co dnia kazał on rzucać w morze baryłki zawierające wiadomości o nim; podczas mgły kazał strzelać z armat; w nocy puszczał race, palił ognie bengalskie, a zawsze gotów był do posuwania się gdzieby należało. Zimą z r. 1848 na 1849 przepędził w porcie Leopolda; tam nachwytał mnóstwo białych lisów, kazał im pozakładać obroże, na których wskazane było miejsce pobytu jego okrętów i składów żywności, i kazał porozpuszczać te zwierzęta we wszystkich kierunkach. Z wiosną, przetrząsał na saniach pobrzeże północnego Sommersetu, a to w pośród niebezpieczeństw i niedostatków, od których wszyscy niemal jego ludzie pochorowali się lub okaleczeli; wznosił pyramidki z kamieni i zamykał w nich cylindry mosiężne z wiadomościami, według których kierowaćby się mogli zbłąkani uczestnicy wyprawy Franklina. Porucznik Rossa, Mac-Clare, przeglądał podczas jego nieobecności północne strony cieśniny Barrowa. Godne i to uwagi, że kapitan Jakób Ross miał pod swemi rozkazami dwóch ludzi, którzy mieli się z czasem stać sławnymi; byli to: Mac-Clure, który przebył przejście północno-zachodnie i Mac-Clintock, który znalazł resztki Franklina. — Dwaj to dzielni dowódzcy, i Anglicy, rzekł Hatteras; kończ pan doktorze historyę tych mórz, którą znasz tak dobrze. Słuchając o tych śmiałych przedsięwzięciach, zawsze się czegoś można nauczyć. — Otóż, mówił doktór dalej, żeby skończyć co do Jakóba Rossa, dodam, że chciał się dostać do wyspy Melville’a od strony zachodniej; ale o mało nie zgubił swych okrętów, które porwane lodami, odrzucone zostały na morze Baffińskie. — I to, rzekł Hatteras marszcząc brwi, wbrew woli Rossa. — I nic nie odkrył, dorzucił doktór. Było to w roku 1850; od tego czasu okręty angielskie nie przestały przerzynać tych mórz, a nagroda wynosząca dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów szterlingów przyrzeczoną została temu, kto odszuka osady statków Erebus i Terror. Jeszcze w r. 1848 kapitanowie Kellet i Moore, dowodzący okrętami Herald i Plover usiłowali się przedrzeć przez cieśninę Berynga. Dodam, że w latach 1850 i 1851 kapitan Austin zimował przy wyspie Cornwallis, kapitan Penny badał na okrętach Assistance i Resolute kanał Welingtona, a stary Jan Ross, bohater bieguna magnetycznego, wyprawił się na swym jachcie Felix na poszukiwanie swego przyjaciela. Bryg Prince-Albert odbył pierwszą podróż kosztem pani Franklin; nakoniec dwa okręty amerykańskie wyprawione przez Grinnela pod dowództwem kapitana Haven’a, wyparte z kanału Welingtona, rzucone zostały w cieśninę Lancastra. W tym to roku Mac-Clintock, wówczas porucznik Austina, dotarł do wyspy Melville przy przylądku Dundas (punkcie najdalszym do którego dostał się Parry w r. 1819) i do wyspy Beechey, na której znaleziono ślady zimowania Franklina w r. 1845. — Tak jest, zawołał Hatteras, tam pogrzebani zostali trzej jego majtkowie, trzej ludzie ryzykowniejsi niż inni. — Z roku 1851 na 1852, mówił dalej doktór, gestem stwierdzając uwagę Hatterasa, okręt Prince-Albert przedsięwziął drugą podróż z pomocnikiem Bellot’em, Francuzem; zimował w zatoce Balty w ciaśninie Regenta, przepatrzył stronę południowo-zachodnią. Sommersetu i poznał jego brzeg aż do przylądka Walhera. Tymczasem okręty Entreprise i Investigator powróciły do Anglii, przeszły pod dowódzców Collinsona i Mac-Clure’a którzy połączyli się z Kellet’em i Moor’em w ciaśninie Berynga. Podczas gdy Collinson udał się na zimowisko do Hong-Kong, Mac-Clure posuwał się naprzód, i po trzech zimowiskach od roku 1850 do 1853 odkrył przejście północno-zachodnie, nic się nie dowiedziawszy o losie wyprawy Franklina. Nowa wyprawa, złożona z trzech statków żaglowych: Assistance, Resolute, North-Star i dwóch parowych: Pionner i Interpid puściła się w podróż pod wodzą Edwarda Belchera, który zwiedził kanał Wellingtona, zimował w zatoce Northumberlandzkiej i przebiegał pobrzeże, podczas gdy Kellet posunąwszy się aż do Bridfort na wyspie Melville, badał daremnie tę część lądów podbiegunowych. Wtenczas właśnie rozbiegła się po Anglii pogłoska, że dwa okręty opuszczone wśród lodów, spostrzeżone zostały w stronie Nowej Szkocyi. Natychmiast pani Franklin urządziła mały steamer szrubowy Izabella, a dowódzca jego, kapitan Inglefield wdarłszy się zatoką Baffińską aż do punktu Victoria pod ośmdziesiątym równoleżnikiem, powrócił do wyspy Beechey, nie spotkawszy czego szukał. W początkach roku 1853 Amerykanin Grinnel wyłożył koszta na nową wyprawę, a doktór Kane usiłując dostać się do bieguna.... — Do którego się nie dostał dzięki Bogu! zawołał gwałtownie Hatteras. My dokonamy tego czemu on nie podołał! — Wiem o tem kapitanie, rzekł doktór, a mówię o tem dla tego tylko, że ta wyprawa ma związek konieczny z poszukiwaniami za Franklinem. Zresztą, bezskuteczną była. Omałom nie zapomniał dodać, że admiralicya uważając wyspę Beechey za punkt do którego wszystkie wyprawy docierają, poleciła kapitanowi Inglefield w r. 1853, aby tam zawiózł zapasy na steamerze Fenix. Należał do tej wyprawy i porucznik Bellot, dzielny oficer, który zginął tam poraz drugi już niosąc swe usługi Anglii. Możemy mieć tem dokładniejsze szczegóły tej katastrofy, że nasz Johnson był jej świadkiem. — Pamięć porucznika Bellot’a, rzekł Hatteras, dzielnego Francuza, czczona jest w całej Anglii. — Wówczas, mówił dalej doktór, statki należące do eskadry Belchera, zaczęły powracać zwolna, ale nie wszystkie, musiał bowiem Belcher opuścić, okręt Assistance w 1854 r., jak to już był uczynił w r. 1853 Mac-Clure z okrętem Investigator. Gdy się to działo, doktór Rae listem datowanym dnia 20-go lipca 1854 r. z zatoki Repulse, do której się przez Amerykę dostał, doniósł, że Eskimosi kraju króla Wilhelma, posiadali niektóre przedmioty pochodzące z okrętów Erebus i Terror. Nie było już zatem wątpliwości o losie wyprawy Franklina. Fenix, North-Star i okręt Collinsona powróciły do Anglii, i już nie było ani jednego statku angielskiego na morzach podbiegunowych. Ale jeśli rząd stracił całą nadzieję, nie straciła jej jeszcze pani Franklin, i za resztki swego mienia uekwipowała statek Fox, pod dowództwem Mac-Clintocka. Wypłynął w r. 1857, zimował w okolicach w których pan, kapitanie, dałeś się poznać osadzie swego okrętu; dnia 11-go sierpnia 1858 roku dostał się do wyspy Beechey, zimował powtórnie w ciaśninie Bellot’a i rozpoczął na nowo poszukiwanie w lutym roku 1859; uwieńczone one zostały dnia 6-go maja odkryciem dokumentu, który już żadnej nie zostawiał wątpliwości co do losu okrętów Erebus i Terror, a w końcu tegoż roku powrócił do Anglii. Oto co zaszło przez piętnaście lat w tych smutnych stronach; od powrotu Foxa, ani jeden statek nie probował szczęścia na tych niebezpiecznych morzach. — A więc my go sprobujemy! odparł Hatteras.